Time Spell
by Merah42
Summary: Orphaned during The Last Great Time War, Lorelai has found solace traveling with the Doctor. But with The Shadow Proclamation looming about and whispers of Daleks, the Doctor decides to put her some place he knows she'll be safe - the very school her mother had attended before she met and fell in love with Lorelai's father. But Lorelai is much more than your average witch.
1. Chapter I

If a blue police box appears in the countryside next to the ruins of an old castle and no one is around to see it, did it really appear?

If it did, it appeared (and not particularly silently) on a crisp September morning, with not a single soul to question how or why a blue police box would just show up unannounced. It stood silent for a moment before the door carefully opened a crack and a brunette head peaked itself out. The head belonged to a girl, her dark hair worn in loose curls tumbling down around her shoulders. She opened the doors wider and briefly glanced back into the box, hesitating before she could even take her first step. She turned again, her deep green eyes focused on the castle in the distance.

The girl was me, and I was staring at my new life.

"Oh, go on then," a voice behind me prodded, and a gentle hand was placed in the middle of my back. "It's just Scotland, we've been to stranger places than this."

I rested against the sturdy door frame, crossing my arms and looking down. My lips pouted into a frown and I tentatively put a foot to the grass.

"Can't I just stay with you?" I asked, picking my foot back up. I felt safer inside – my last bit of home. "Can't we keep traveling?"

"Lorelai-" he said slowly. "You know I have to keep you safe."

I snorted and glanced away. The thought was amusing to me after all I'd done. "Right, keep _me_ safe."

"You know what I meant," he sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I gave in, leaning into his body as I blinked back tears. I nestled my face into the worn, supple leather of his coat.

"I'm safest with you, aren't I?"

"Not anymore, it's too dangerous. You know they're not going to stop until they-"

"But wouldn't this be the first place they looked?"

"Exactly," he agreed, tightening his arm around me. "And they'll think I'm much too clever to put you in the most obvious place, so this will be the last place they look." He tilted his head down and gave me his goofy grin, the one he always gave me when he was terribly pleased with himself.

"Hiding in plain sight, then?"

"Well, I'd prefer you stay as out of sight as possible"

"But eventually," I said softly, looking back down, "They will look here."

"Enough. Listen." He paused, placing both hands on my shoulders and turning me toward him. I had to look up; he was so much taller than he had been before. Or I was so much shorter. "We're all the other one has now, yeah? You chose to save me and therefore I choose to save you."

I nodded, running a palm across my cheek. "I know."

He kissed my forehead before pulling me into a hug. "You'll be happy here. I know it. Hey, look at me," he commanded, taking a step back and cupping my chin. "Smile."

I attempted a halfhearted smile to which he rolled his eyes. "I know you can do better than that, Lorelai." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Why do you insist on calling me that when we're alone? You know you can use my real name."

"What, the Valkyrie?"

"Shut up. You know that's not what I meant. And that's not very funny," I complained, pushing him.

"I know, I'm sorry," he replied seriously. "I've been calling you Lorelai because you need to get used to answering to Lorelai. Lorelai."

"I get it. Lorelai. Lorelai Smith," I sighed, rehashing the details of the past we'd invented. "And you are John Smith, my uncle. And I am a normal, average witch. And that's my story."

"And that's your story," he repeated, looking carefully at me again. "You have your mother's wand?" I nodded dully, glancing back at the castle. He softened, stepping up next to me. "You'll be okay. It'll be good to be around people your own age."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? They are no more my age than you are." He gave me another look and I waved a hand at him, turning back toward the door. "So that's Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Founded around 990 AD. School motto: _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_."

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon?" I asked, my brows knitting together in confusion. "What does that mean? Do they have dragons here?" Maybe all those fairy tales my mother told me weren't just stories.

"Guess that's for you to find out, isn't it?" He gave me a push out the door and I stumbled into the grass.

"Oy, watch it, Doctor!" I complained, spinning around. He laughed and took my hand; I instinctively curled my fingers around the familiar feel of his palm. I started to panic, dread settling into my chest.

"Let's go on, then, get you settled and then . . ." He trailed off, looking straight ahead.

"You'll be lonely without me," I pointed out, letting him drag me up the hillside.

"That I will. Maybe it's better this way." I frowned, but he merely shook his head. "You'll figure it out. They're waiting for you." I bit down on my lip hard, but nodded.

"Do me one more favor, will you, Lorelai?" he asked, finally glancing back at me.

"What's that?"

That goofy grin. How I'd miss it.

"Be fantastic."


	2. Chapter II

I was sitting alone in a large circular room, my mother's wand clenched in my hands. After a brief introduction and chat, Headmaster Dumbledore had offered to walk the Doctor back down to the front doors and, I'm sure, discuss a few more of the minor details of my stay at Hogwarts. I was left to stare up at the series of portraits that hung along the walls. They all seemed to be asleep, if I looked closely enough I could see their shoulders rising and falling, and every so often I heard a cough or an exaggerated snore. A couple of times I had turned my head just in time to see one of them regarding me suspiciously through one eye before quickly squeezing it shut again.

I wasn't surprised that the Doctor had been so quick to leave. I didn't take it personally – like me, he wasn't especially fond of good byes, but I did wonder what he and the Headmaster were discussing in my absence. I averted my eyes back down to my hands and frowned. While I wasn't particularly enjoying being treated like a child, in the eyes of the Doctor and everyone here, I was. I tipped my head back and sighed. _School. Again._

Still, if I was going to be forced into a few more years of schooling, I was sure there could be worse places than this. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, trying to identify particular scents in the array that swirled through the air. Despite the obvious age of the room, it was devoid of any of the usual moldy or musty smells I had expected. I detected books. Very old books. Plenty of dust. Stale tea. Bird feathers. Mixed with . . . Ashes. _Curious_. There was something metallic floating through. I stuck my tongue out for a better taste; there was a hint of sweetness in it. Lead? Maybe tin?

"Everything alright, Miss Smith?" a soft voice queried. I nearly fell off the chair, biting my tongue in the process. My cheeks flushed pink with mortification and I nodded up at the Headmaster, pulling myself upright as I whimpered inwardly over my stinging tongue.

"Sorry to surprise you like that," he continued, walking around me to take a seat as his desk. "I've been told I have the most disconcerting way of just sneaking up on people without meaning to. I do hope your tongue is okay."

I nodded again, rubbing my cheek. "Yes. It is. Thank you."

Dumbledore drew his hands up to his mouth in a prayer position, staring at me over his moon shaped glasses for a moment. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair a few times before he finally spoke.

"I think it is best if we put you in your fifth year here at Hogwarts."

"My fifth year?" I repeated, surprised. "But . . . I hardly know anything about magic, wouldn't it best if I just started out as a first year?"

"I think making you fifteen is plausible, trying to convince anyone you're eleven is laughable. You will start out the year as a fifteen year old student and can turn sixteen some time during the winter, if you would like."

"Do students usually do that? Won't it be difficult for me to catch up with everyone else?"

"It's uncommon but it happens. But I have a feeling you'll have no problems catching up. Your mother taught you a few things, I assume?" Dumbledore asked, his eyebrows arching. I shrugged one shoulder, still unconvinced this entire endeavor wasn't a colossal mistake.

"Herbology mostly, it seemed to be a passion of hers. She loved to grow things, we had an amazing garden back on- Back home. She did teach me a few charms. A bit of transfiguration."

"And her wand works well for you?" I nodded vaguely before a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Did you know her?" I asked, perking up. "My mother?" Headmaster Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"I am afraid not. She left this school several hundred years before I was born, you see."

"Oh," I felt foolish at this realization. Of course the Doctor had made sure I was here long after my mother or anyone who would have known her would still be alive. I sank back again, trying to hide my disappointment. Dumbledore leaned forward, intertwining his fingers on the desk, his eyes softening with empathy.

"However, I believe if you go to the trophy room, you might find a bit of her history there." I smiled at this before Dumbledore continued. "The uniforms, books and other necessities have already been provided for you. Your clothes and personal items have been brought in and will be waiting for you in your room."

"Okay," I rose slightly. "Do I just- Uhm- Where do I-" I paused, hitting the chair hard as I fell back down. I clutched a hand to my chest, the emptiness hitting me so hard that I found myself temporarily unable to breathe. For the first time in my life I was truly, unbearably alone. I would have found the thought amusing if I hadn't felt so intimidated. I had traveled across the universes, leaping through time and space without a thought. I had stood on the edge of the Untempered Schism and seen the vast whole of eternity and my place in it. I had felt calm and complete; inspired and awed. But there, in that room, I felt tiny and insignificant. Everyone and everything I knew was gone, so far away in a place I could not reach.

"I know it can be unnerving, adjusting to a life so very different from what you're used to," the Headmaster told me. His voice still had that hint of compassion, but without sounding like he was feeling sorry for me. "Even when you're settling into a life of routine and normalcy from a life of uncertainty."

"It's just a new normal. I'm sure I'll adjust," I said, hoping if I said it and really believed it, it would be true.

"Your uncle thinks, and I agree, that your time here will be beneficial for you. You grew up with one sense of who you are, but there's a whole other side to explore. You might be surprised." I briefly pressed my lips together, letting his words hang between us for a moment before I spoke. I wanted to disagree with him. I wanted to tell him that sometimes belonging in two worlds meant you didn't truly fit in in either.

Instead, I just asked, "What do I do now?"

"It's the first day of term, your fellow classmates will be arriving shortly. There will be a banquet in the great hall, along with, ah, yes," a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "There is the issue of sorting."

"Right, that." I swallowed hard, mentally flipping back though all the stories my mother had told me of the sorting hat. It had both delighted and horrified me when I was younger, a magic hat that could not only read your thoughts but seemed to know the very essence of _who you were_. Watching as Dumbledore stood and walked over to a small table which held the hat, I wasn't entirely sure I was ready for a autonomous piece of clothing to know my darkest secrets. He plucked it up gently from the top and I looked at it curiously. It didn't look like much, and certainly not very intimidating – the hat was large, a deep brown that had the appearance of weathered suede from where I was sitting.

"More will be explained during the sorting ceremony for the first year students tonight. Since you're older, and to avoid drawing anymore attention to you than necessary, we can sort you here in the office." Sensing my apprehension, his face broke into another soft smile and he chuckled. "It doesn't hurt, I assure you."

"Pain isn't just physical," I muttered, tensing slightly as the hat fell over my eyes. I pushed the brim up to my forehead with my fingertips and a moment there was nothing. I managed to relax slightly back in my chair, trying to calm my racing hearts.

"Interesting." I glanced up at Dumbledore. If he could hear it, he didn't let it show. The voice didn't seem to be in my ear, more in my head, but I wasn't about to put anything past the Headmaster. I flicked my eyes back down to my hands.

_What's interesting?_

"A mind like this . . . Never had anything quite like it," the voice continued. It was low and gravely, but not quite a whisper. I didn't respond, just clamped my hands tighter around my wand. "You're a difficult one, that is certain."

_Great. Perfect._

"You're a brave girl, willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. But there's still that need to survive, regardless, even if it means others have to pay the price." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying hard to relax my fingers.

_Not my fault._

"It doesn't make it less true, now does it? And, _oh_, will you fight tooth and claw to get what you want. You're a clever girl, resourceful to boot. But your mind . . . What you know, your capacity not just to learn but to understand. The things you've seen."

_I don't want to talk about it._

"Really? Not even about her? I remember her, you know." My eyes popped open, my pulse starting to race again.

_You do?_

"Such an intelligent young woman, like you. Pity she wasted her talents the way she did. I'll give you the same chance, let's hope you don't make the same mistake. RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting hat shouted the last word and I quickly ripped it off my head, but not before one final warning was whispered in my ear.

"You can't run forever, you know."

_I know._


	3. Chapter III

I woke up screaming.

At least, I thought I did. I had been screaming in my dream but as I sat up in bed, blankets clutched to my chest and trying to catch my breath, I realized my roommates were all still blissfully asleep. I pulled my knees up to my chest, brushing the beads of sweat from my forehead before burying my head in my hands. I hadn't had that particular dream in quite awhile, not that I'd missed it. Rubbing at my eyes with the heels of my palms, I tried to scrub away the image in my head.

_The world is burning. I'm running out of time. Blood stains my hands, pouring from a head wound I can't get to stop._

Instinctively, I touched my forehead - not even a scar was left. I shook my head, frustrated. It was no use; I knew trying to go back to sleep was a hopeless cause. Throwing the blankets off my legs, I padded to the window, leaning on the sill and looking up at the stars, searching. I found that I always searching. And while I had been pleased to learn that my dormitory was located in a tower, it still wasn't close enough. I put my hand to the glass, silently cursing my limited visibility from this spot in the castle.

Although.

I didn't have to be in the castle.

I glanced around at my sleeping roommates, none of whom had even stirred since I had woken up. Tiptoeing back to my bed, I pulled on a pair of jeans, slipped on my boots and grabbed a jacket.

"_Lumos_," I whispered, thankful that I'd mastered that one a long time ago. It was easier to sneak out of the castle than I thought, and before long I had managed to weave my way through the corridors and outside into the cool night air. I giggled nervously once I stepped onto the grass but soon gained enough courage to hold my arms out and do a few spins, eyes on the heavens. I stopped abruptly, looking off in the distance. Before the Doctor had left he'd signed a paper for me, a permission slip they'd called it, so I could go to the nearby town. I was pretty sure it was certain weekends with my classmates and not weeknights by myself when I couldn't sleep, but I was outside anyway and an adventure was calling me.

Zipping up my jacket, I ambled along the path, finally entering the village. The look and feel of it reminded me of the English hamlet the Doctor and I had visited in the seventeenth century. I felt a pang of loneliness in my chest but I shook it off, looking from one side of the street to the other as I read the store signs. The Three Broomsticks, which appeared to be a pub judging by the few drunken dwarfs stumbling out of the front door. I moved to the side, narrowly missing them. They offered me a slurred apology and I gave them a slight wave in return, continuing on down the street. I noticed a place called Zonko's and the post office, but stopped when I read the next sign: Honeydukes. One of my roommates had mentioned this place to me when she'd learned I'd never had Fizzing Whizbees before.

I glanced around quickly before I gently pushed open the door, cringing when a tinkly bell announced my arrival. There didn't appear to be any one else in the shop, not even a store owner behind the counter. I hesitated, briefly wondering if this was a huge mistake and I should head back to Hogwarts, but the sight of the sweets made me stop, my mouth dropping open slightly. I walked to the wall, gently running my fingers across the line of jars. So many sweets I'd never even heard of: Acid Pops, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Fudge Flies, Ice Mice, Sugar Quills, Pixie Puffs . . .

My head snapped up as I heard voices coming from the back of the shop. I immediately recognized one of the voices – my Defense Against the Dark Arts instuctor, Professor Moody. While not as strict as some of the professors, I doubted I'd get away with being out of bed and off school grounds at this hour. Ducking behind a large barrel filled with hard candies, I tried to slow my breathing. Another man, I assumed the owner of Honeydukes, was apparently taking a larger than usual order of chocolate bars for the professor. I looked back at the front door, eying the bell just above the door. Any move to leave and I'd be caught for sure.

There was a shuffling in the corner of my eye and I turned my head, almost gasping. A boy had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He was dressed in jeans and a hoodie, his dark hair was spiked and black liner rimmed his eyes like he was part of the punk movement of the 1980s. He let out a silent "Shh." I nodded slightly and he slowly took his hand away. He tilted his head toward the front door and I shook my head in response, pointing up at the bell. He frowned and let out a breath, leaning against a barrel. He knocked his head back, causing the barrel to tip slightly and rock. I straightened up and both our eyes grew wide as the conversation in the sweet shop abruptly stopped.

"What was that?" I heard Professor Moody ask.

The boy grabbed my hand, seemingly without thinking. I bit my lip and peered into his green eyes, a wide smile spreading across my face. I whispered one word.

"Run."


	4. Chapter IV

**[A/N: Many thanks to my dearest Kira for letting me borrow her darling Mr. Phoena.]**

My eyes moved swiftly from wall to wall, gauging our options. The wall in front of us was clearly out of the question. From what I'd heard, that eye of Moody's could see behind him so attempting to draw their attention opposite the door could prove fruitless as well. That left only one option. I took a deep breath before pulling out my wand, flicking it at the wall behind the counter. The spell hit its mark and caused a jar of chocolates to fall off a low shelf. I'd hoped that would be distraction enough and the boy didn't hesitate, just pulled me up and out the door. We ran out into the cool night air, him dragging me back through the town. I closed my eyes, elated at the feeling of it. The running – it almost felt like being with the Doctor again. I could just imagine we were on Anathema or Muscolane, dodging ourselves away from whatever trouble we had gotten into that time. I had no idea who this boy was or where he was taking me, but in that moment I felt like I could run forever.

I opened my eyes as we started to slow. We'd moved from the street and into a grassy area near a large, abandoned looking building. The boy let go of my hand and I dropped into the grass, rolling onto my back and breaking into a fit of giggles. For the first time since coming to Hogwarts, I felt like myself again. My laughter trailed off and I sighed happily, looking up at the stars.

_That was brilliant._

I propped myself up on my elbows, my face immediately falling into disappointment. I wasn't with the Doctor. I wasn't traveling. I was here, alone, with a strange human. I regarded him for a moment as he caught his breath, hands on his knees. He turned, his face wearing an unwarranted look of distaste.

"What?" His voice was American, west coast by the sound of it. It was fairly hard to tell with his tone, which was clearly annoyed. I wondered what an American was doing at Hogwarts, I figured they'd have their own wizarding schools to send people.

"Nothing," I said finally, shrugging my shoulders.

"The fuck you staring at then?" he asked, standing straight. I raised an eyebrow, my jaw tensing as I was immediately put off by his attitude.

"You, _obviously_."

He actually snarled at me and started to walk away. "_Tch._ Ain't you ever heard it's rude to stare? Your parents didn't teach ya manners, _obviously_." He stressed the last word in mocking.

"Please," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I don't need etiquette advice from the ghost of Sid Vicious."

"Sid Vicious? Surprised you even know who that is, half-pint." He turned away and headed for the marked road back to the castle.

"Of course I know who Sid Vicious is, who do you think-" I sat up, drawing my eyebrows together. "Who are you calling half-pint?"

He raised a hand in a wave, not looking back. "Seen the size of you? The primary school kids are probably taller than you. I'm done talking."

"Oh, come one, I'm not that short," I protested, pushing myself off the ground and following him. "I have a name, and that's not it."

Rolling his eyes, he put the hood of his sweatshirt up before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. "Don't care what it is, half-pint. Take a hint and beat it."

"Well, you're rather rude," I noted, crossing my arms. "And lecturing me about manners?"

"_Tch_. I never said I had 'em," he retorted, cracking his neck. The tough guy attitude was getting really old. Really fast. He took a cigarette out and placed it on his lips, snapping his fingers to light it.

"Oi, watch it," I complained, immediately plucking the cigarette from his mouth. "Lung cancer kills more men than women, you know."

His retaliation was swift, shoving my shoulder as he pushed past me. "Fuck off! I don't even know you and you trying to tell me what to do? Beat it."

I stumbled back, instinctively withdrawing my wand. "Don't touch me again," I warned.

He barely spared me a glance as he kept walking. "Put that stick away before you hurt yourself. I won't hold back if you start something."

I fumed, his arrogance and utter disrespect for me making a familiar and unwelcome feeling bubble inside as I jerked my head to glare after him. I tried to hold back my frustration, my anger. I imagined what the Doctor would say. And then I imagined what the _Doctor_ would say. _The Valkyrie always chooses_. I held out my wand.

"_Locomotor Wibbly_."

I couldn't help the delight I felt as I watched his knees give out. He collapsed to the ground, uttering a string of confused and frantic curses, and I didn't try to hide my smirk as I sauntered past him. "Have fun getting back to the castle by morning," I said, waving behind me.

"The hell did you do?!" He screamed after me, trying to stand and failing.

I turned, tapping my fingertip to my chin as I looked up at the pitch black sky. "I think I just started something. Hope that hoodie is warm. Night."

He swore, trying his legs again and again. "Fucking hell!" he screamed before snapping his fingers and throwing out his arm towards me. A bright flame flew off his fingers and to my leg.

I jumped back, patting down my jeans. "You singed them!" I yelled, more annoyed than impressed. "You could have seriously burned me!"

"Fix this before I really hurt you!" he demanded, snapping both hands now.

"Fine, just chill out, okay?" I held both hands up as I took a few tentative steps toward him. "I just, uhm, need to remember the counter-jinx . . ."

"You have ten seconds," he growled, the flames growing as they fed off his anger.

"Give me a minute," I mumbled, scratching my head. "I must have learned the counter jinx when I learned the jinx. And you being angry isn't going to help the situation."

"10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . .7 . . ."

"Ugh!" I closed my eyes and threw a counter jinx at him. I waited a moment before tentatively opening one eye. "Better?"

He tried his legs but to no avail. "You better believe you are getting it now," he started, snapping his fingers. Before he could throw the flame, however, his body tensed, his hand drawing up to his throat. His wide eyes stared up at me for a moment before turning and throwing up a rather large slug. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he roared. He snapped his fingers but as he threw the flame, another wretch took hold of him and the flame fell and landed on my shoe.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" I stamped out my foot before rushing to his side, though I'm sure he caught that my tone was far from apologetic. I dropped down onto my knees and held my hands out, as if to catch one of the slugs. Honestly, I don't know what I thought I was doing. I had gagged right along with him when that slug emerged from his throat, but now I felt more like bursting into laughter. "I told you not to pressure me! I've only been here a few months!"

He vomited another slug while trying to grab at my shoulders. "You . . ." He clutched my jacket instead. "_Bitch_," he managed to croak before another slug came out and landed on my lap.

"Well, that was just uncalled for," I chastised, sitting up taller before shoving the slug off my lap. "You should apologize."

He half-growled, twisting my jacket in his hand. He convulsed as he tried swallowing back the never ending slug line in his body. "Fuck . . . You," he wheezed, pulling me to him and making the slug land on my neck.

"Ugh," I twisted away, pulling the slug off my skin. "I said I was sorry, okay? Do you want me to try and at least get your legs working again?"

He shook his head vehemently. "You already . . . Fucked me over . . . Once," he gasped, throwing up another slug before releasing my jacket from his grip. "Seriously."

"Do you just enjoy being difficult?" I asked, crossing my arms and frowning. "I can try to help you or I can leave you here to crawl back to the castle with the slugs."

The boy was about to respond with what I was sure would be a series of equally colorful words when a shadow fell over us. We both slowly raised our gaze, both hearts dropping into my stomach.

"Mr. Phoena? Ms. Smith? Would you like to be given an opportunity to explain or just skip all that and head straight to the castle with me?" Professor Moody asked, eyebrow raised as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

"This bi-" The boy - Mr. Phoena, at least I had a last name now - started before the dozenth slug sprouted from his mouth and onto my open hand.

The professor pressed his lips together, then turned to me. "As Mr. Phoena is currently indisposed, I take it you'd like to speak for both of you, Ms. Smith."

"Well," I started slowly, lowering my hand so the slug could crawl off into the grass. "We were just, uhm . . . I needed some . . . And then he was, uhm . . . Smoking?"

The boy drew a sharp glance toward me. "You little-" Slug. He wiped his mouth, heaving. "Kill you- Swear to-" Slug.

"That's enough, both of you," Professor Moody intoned, holding his hands out. "Up, now." I stood immediately, then glanced sheepishly over at the dark haired boy still on the ground.

"Mr. Phoena?" Again, he glared at me before picking up a leg and watching it drop lifelessly onto the ground. He then pointed to me, middle finger extended, as yet another slug was born from his mouth. The professor sighed, withdrawing his wand and aiming it at the boy's legs. "I can do without the vulgarity, Mr. Phoena. I think you'll find your legs are in proper working order now."

He managed to stand, clutching his stomach and turning when another slug came out. "Thanks," he muttered weakly.

"Unfortunately I can't do much about the slugs; that usually wears off within the hour. Hopefully before you get to my office. I'm rather picky about slugs on the floor." Professor Moody gruffly turned on his heel, motioning with his head for us to follow him.

Mr. Phoena snarled at me before following the professor with tentative steps. He stopped abruptly. "You're so dead," he half-whispered to me, before stepping to the side to spit out another slug.


	5. Chapter V

_I wasn't happy. My mother seemed to always be able to sense it, even if I was nowhere near home, so I wasn't surprised when I felt her presence behind me._

_"I don't want to talk about it," I said thickly, plucking at yet another blade of red grass. She didn't speak, just crossed her legs and sat down next to me, letting the silence settle between us. She watched me rake my fingers through the sod for a bit before finally pulling up her own blade._

_"Don't," I warned, not glancing at her. She ignored me,carefully positioning it between her thumbs. "I mean it, I'm not in the mood." _

_She took a beat before inhaling a breath and blowing hard through her thumbs. The blade of grass reverberated and a loud, obnoxious sound echoed through the field. I couldn't help it, I broke into a fit of giggles and my mother joined me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me to her chest. _

_"What do you call that again?" I asked, settling my head into her lap._

_"A duck call," she answered._

_"Duck call. Duck. Duck." I rolled the word around on my tongue, the feeling foreign in my mouth. "They live near ponds and fly south for winter because it's warmer." I could feel her smile as she bent down and kissed my temple._

_"That they do. Someday your father will take us so I can show you. We can feed them bread and watch them float atop the water. Then we can get flavored ice and watch the sun set." _

_"Just the one?" I teased, poking her leg. _

_"Just the one," she whispered. I smiled, despite knowing this would never happen. I wondered if she knew it, too. Maybe she was trying to make memories we'd never have._

_"Why aren't you happy, my love?"_

_I sighed, sitting up and looking at her. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into an ornate cascade of braids and curls, her once bright blue eyes dulled by time. _

_"I'm different than everyone else, " I whined._

_"Of course you are."_

_"Mother!" She laughed again, reaching up to run her hand down my hair._

_"I'm sorry, but it's true. That isn't necessarily a bad thing, though, is it?" I turned away, pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms around my thighs. _

_"War is coming," I said softly. She stopped laughing, regarding me seriously._

_"So they say." She ran another hand down my hair, twirling it around her knuckles. I tipped my head back and relaxed slightly. She knew playing with my hair always calmed me down._

_"Everyone can feel it."_

_"I can't."_

_"Yeah, well, there's a reason for that." _

_It was her turn to sigh. "Look at me." I didn't want to, but I obliged, staring into those eyes so like my own. I wondered when mine would fade to a lackluster blue. Would I even make it that long? She brushed my hair off my forehead. "Decisions have been made for you and will continue to be made for you. But when it comes down to it, _if_ it comes down to it, the final choice will be yours-"_

_"They gave me a name," I interrupted. A name. Following me around like a curse._

_"A name was given to you, but it doesn't get to define you, you get to define it." She turned and grabbed both of my shoulders firmly, dipping her head slightly to look into my eyes again. "Never forget who you are, my love." Her eyes dropped to my necklace and her smile seeped back onto her face. She gently touched the pendant, a delicate series of interlocking circles, before hooking a finger underneath my chin, tipping my head up. "Your father and I gave you a name, too, remember? Even if you lose everything else in this world, don't lose that."_


End file.
